havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 011 Creed and Belza
7:13:34 PM Creed: Creed would like to try the reverse of what she tried before 7:13:47 PM Creed: instead of trying to put magic into the egg, she'd like to attempt taking magic from it? 7:13:59 PM DM: Give me a private arcana check. 7:14:15 PM Creed: so, /gmroll 1d20+modifier? 7:14:18 PM DM: Right. 7:15:08 PM Creed: well then. 7:15:19 PM DM: You have no idea how to do that. You just got magic yesterday. 7:15:27 PM Creed: that's true, but it was worth an attempt 7:15:42 PM Creed: like that weeb kind of thing that kids do while in water pretending to waterbend 7:16:08 PM DM: Yeah. Can you do me a favor and also give me a sleight of hands check? 7:16:12 PM Creed: sure! 7:16:18 PM Creed: private or? 7:16:23 PM DM: Yeah, private. 7:16:29 PM Creed: 25 bb 7:16:50 PM DM: No one noticed you trying. You are very stealthy, if not very effective. 7:16:59 PM Creed: true. 7:17:11 PM Creed: oh god the repurcussions of them seeing me try 7:17:29 PM DM: :) 7:43:00 PM DM: Erinyes are the highest of lower devils, bred for war, combat and infiltration. 7:43:11 PM DM: Basically, perfect soldier devils. 7:43:24 PM Creed: how are they compared to tieflings in regard to status? 7:44:01 PM DM: Tieflings kind of float around the social status, but they're generally higher. As a noble, you may still be considered someone of worth by them. 7:44:13 PM Creed: That could help. 7:44:33 PM DM: Tieflings are basically devils with human blood in them somewhere, so, they're standing is usually based on their Devil Parentage. 7:45:20 PM Creed: fair enough, I'm sure the tieflings of heritage didn't bother to pass down which devil we originated from 7:46:07 PM DM: You know you're devil parents served Asmodeus, king of the Seven Hells. How high up you served is somewhat...vague. 7:46:21 PM Creed: true, it's been a long time since the fiend war 7:46:38 PM DM: A very long time. 7:46:44 PM Creed: Creed would like to seek out these Erinyes 7:46:53 PM DM: Ok, roll investigation. 7:47:14 PM Creed: private or public 7:47:22 PM DM: Either or. 7:47:31 PM Creed: ehh, 13. 7:47:56 PM DM: You spot the cells. As large winged devils in armor, their pretty easy to spot in there. 7:48:20 PM Creed: Creed will go over to them and look at the winged devils. 7:48:51 PM DM: Are you sneaking away? If so, roll stealth. If not, say it in the main chat. 7:49:09 PM Creed: sneaking away 7:49:23 PM DM: Ok, give me a roll. Private, if you can. 7:49:41 PM Creed: 19. 7:49:54 PM DM: You manage to sneak away, but Anna spots the Erinyes. 7:50:34 PM Creed: that's fine, Creed will stay over by them and look them over 7:50:57 PM Creed: How are they? Are they wounded? How do they look when Creed approaches? 7:51:24 PM DM: They appear uninjured, but a little annoyed. You don't get why they went along. 7:52:28 PM Creed: In infernal, Creed will ask what they know of her lineage, when she shows them her royal signet ring 7:53:24 PM DM: One of them looks over at you curiously. She looks at the ring then back to you. She scoffs and goes back to looking at the crowd, bored. 7:53:54 PM Creed: "I need to know what you know. It's important, as information gets lost in translation over the many years." 7:54:34 PM Creed: "I am one of the only few remaining of the 'noble blood' in this realm." 7:55:01 PM DM: ((In Infernal)) "This realm does not concern me. And neither do you nobles." 7:55:17 PM DM: The other has looked over at you now, she seems more intrigued. Slightly. 7:55:54 PM Creed: "Even if it doesn't concern you, I must know if it is worth all the trouble to open a portal back to the realm of which Asmodeus resides in. I need to know if my efforts are going to waste or not." 7:56:17 PM Creed: "So even if you aren't the least bit intrigued, every bit of information you have about my lineage and the realms of hell, would greatly impact my dealings with this business." 7:56:42 PM Creed: "And how well my robotic friend will treat you." 8:00:47 PM DM: DM created a group conversation 8:44:14 PM DM: You manage to run out behind them, and you see them begin some kind of spell. Soon they are engulfed in a bluish magic and then...poof...all four of them just vanish. 8:44:28 PM Creed: So they teleported. 8:44:33 PM DM: They did. 8:44:45 PM DM: Best you can tell. 8:44:54 PM Creed: Detect magic 8:45:24 PM Creed: Are they invisible or did they actually teleport? 8:46:03 PM DM: You look and you do see magic. You don't know what kind, but you do not see people, so...you guess they teleported. 8:46:31 PM DM: Detect magic doesn't give you identify, you just know magic was cast and if you spend enough time looking, you can see a particular aura. 8:46:37 PM DM: But it's not identify. 8:46:39 PM Creed: Alright well, with that Creed will head to where they are stationed. Considering what just happened, they aren't after her or aggressive towards her, and seem to follow protocols, at least. 8:47:04 PM DM: Do you know where they are stationed? 8:47:15 PM Creed: Yeah, we've been over it before 8:47:28 PM Creed: Creed found out where they were stationed, but before I was advised against it 8:47:36 PM Creed: But Creed now has several reasons to go. 8:47:48 PM Creed: the reason prior was because of the book pages 8:47:52 PM DM: Ok, roll stealth privately to escape the group. 8:48:11 PM Creed: 14. 8:53:38 PM DM: So, you head for the Witch Hunters' station. 8:53:56 PM Creed: Indeed 8:54:22 PM DM: Arriving there you find two witch hunters standing guard in front of a very plain, black building. No markings to otherwise say what it is. 8:54:53 PM Creed: "Excuse me, may I come inside?" 8:56:36 PM DM: DM created a group conversation 9:27:17 PM Creed: (( I forget the name of the book.. )) 9:27:24 PM Creed: (( something something rituals )) 9:27:34 PM DM: Do you bring up that book? 9:27:44 PM Creed: Creed will bring it up. 9:28:13 PM DM: Is this the one you were reading before or the one you were here to retrieve? 9:28:46 PM Creed: (( the one I was reading before, and it was said that more pages of it was in the witch hunters area as well as another book that is relevant.)) 10:27:08 PM DM: "We can." 10:27:14 PM Creed: "Good." 10:27:40 PM DM: Devil: "Thaldi...that was your name." 10:27:57 PM Creed: "Indeed it is my name." 10:28:53 PM DM: Devil: "I was at your home once. Big place. That would've been...gods, how many centuries?" 10:29:51 PM DM: Devil: "Your ancestor, I assume it was your ancestor, took this servant girl and had her dance on hot coals. Well, not a servant girl, one of those sinful souls we get there." 10:30:03 PM DM: Devil: "I think they liked hearing her scream." 10:30:22 PM DM: Devil: "It disgusted me. Weakness always does." 10:30:40 PM Creed: Creed puts up a hand, as if to tell her to wait for a moment. 10:30:48 PM Creed: (( her him? )) 10:31:02 PM DM: ((her, all erinyes' are female)) 10:41:06 PM Creed: "You two are coming with me." 10:41:47 PM DM: Tiprus: "...I don't understand." 10:41:59 PM Creed: "Come along." 10:42:09 PM Creed: "and don't stray or attack anything, understood?" 10:43:05 PM DM: Devil: "What if we wish to stay?" 10:43:18 PM DM: Tiprus: "Belza...please...not now." 10:43:36 PM Creed: "Do not anger me now, I just risked a lot for you two." 10:45:35 PM DM: Belza: "...we follow you. Lead the way, princess."